Fireworks
by FraphneAddict
Summary: Fraphne Fourth of July special! Fred and Daphne have their special alone time on the beach, watching the Crystal Cove Fireworks Show, but some other things happen also. Rated T for sexual content and adult themes. Please R&R!
1. Fireworks

_**Fireworks**_

* * *

><p>Every year on July 4th, Mayor Jones privately pays for a fireworks show at Crystal Cove, Ohio. There is a small island out in the middle of Lake Eerie where hundreds of fireworks are lit and explode into all kinds of colors directly above the lake. Almost everyone in Crystal Cove loved to sit on the beach and watch the show, making it difficult to find a place sit. But somehow my boyfriend, Fred Jones, always found a quiet place for us. And that's where we were going this year, to that special spot where it could just be me and him, alone, with no else around. I was lying on my bed, waiting impatiently for Fred to show up and take me to the beach.<br>"Come on! How long does it take?" I moaned into my pillow. Fred texted me an hour ago and said he was on his way to pick me up, and the drive from his house to my house was probably only thirty minutes. Finally the doorbell rang and in my excitement, I accidently rolled off of the bed, bringing my purple blankets with me. I swiftly kicked my feet out of the entanglement of blankets and sprinted to my door. I opened the door with such force that it slammed into the wall, knocking a few pictures to the floor.  
>"Daphne Blake!" My father, Barty Blake, called from somewhere inside the Blake mansion. I heard a door open at the end of the hallway and I quickened my pace. Taking two stairs at a time, I flew down the staircase and opened the door, ignoring my father's call from behind me.<br>"Daphne Blake, get back here this instant!" He yelled.  
>"Daphne? What's going on?" Fred asked me with a perplexed look on his face. I clutched his hand and began running to his Koenigsegg Agera 2011 that his father bought him for a birthday present. I released his hand and ran over to the passenger side, the door already opening and lifting up in the air.<br>"Buckle up," Fred said as he climbed inside. As I did, he spun the car around and sped off towards the beach.

"Daphne, what was all that about?" Fred asked, his eyes never leaving the road.  
>"Did you tell him you were pregnant or something because it sounded like he really flipped out…" I saw that his features grew tense and he swallowed hard.<br>"You're pregnant aren't you? How could that have happened? We used protection!" He said, his head slamming back into the headrest.  
>"Freddie! Calm down, I'm not pregnant. When I left my room I knocked down some pictures off of the wall. He just overreacted a bit, that's all." Fred took his eyes off of the road and smiled at me. The last thing I felt before my mind went back to that night was Fred's hand slowly wrapping around mine.<p>

**Flashback:  
><strong>_ "Okay Daphne, your father and I will be gone for about two hours; you know the rules, right?"  
>"Yes mom, no boys over and no parties. Don't worry, I'm just going to watch some TV," I said, putting my hands on my hips in annoyance. I hated when my parents always had to have me recite the rules in front of them to make sure I knew them. It wasn't going to stop Freddie from coming over.<br>"Bye dear," she said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and followed my dad out to their awaiting limo. I watched the limo pull away from the driveway and waited until it was out of sight before I pulled my iPhone out and began to text Fred.  
><em>_**Hey baby! My parents just left for dinner, so they'll be gone for about two hours! Wanna come over?  
><strong>__After I hit the send button I climbed the staircase to my bedroom and belly flopped onto it. My cell phone instantly began to ring out the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. I have loved that song ever since it came out about four years ago. I unlocked my iPhone and read Fred's text._  
><strong>On my way, so excited to see you baby. :) I love you<br>**_I smiled and quickly typed_ **I love you too! **_into the text message box and hit send. I began to faintly hear a pitter patter sound against the window; with curiosity taking over me, I walked_ _over to the French doors that led to my bedroom's balcony and pulled the purple curtains aside. I looked out to see rain pouring down softly, then it gradually became harder and harder. It felt like seconds that I gazed at the rain, but it turned out to be minutes. I jumped at the sound of the doorbell and then realized it was just Freddie. With excitement, I ran down the stairs and pulled open the door; the smile disappeared from my face as I saw Fred standing before me, shivering and drenched with water.  
>"What happened?" I asked him as I pulled him inside.<br>"Just in case, I parked my car down at the gas station on the end of your street, you know? Just so your parents don't see it if they come home early or something." He said. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, leading him up the stairs to my bathroom.  
>"Let me see if daddy has any clothes you could borrow," I quickly walked into my parent's room and dug around in their closet until I found some grey sweat pants and a plain black shirt. I walked back into my room and found Fred in my bathroom sitting on the edge of the bathtub.<br>"Here you go," I said, handing him the clothes. He placed them on the counter and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his glorious six pack. He stood up and pulled his jeans off as well, revealing his black boxers. I smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a long, gentle kiss on his soft lips.  
>"I think I know a way you could… get warmer," I said seductively, pulling his boxers down about a centimeter to emphasis what I meant. He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.<br>"I like that idea. But are you sure?" I smiled and walked out of the bathroom, shutting my bedroom door on the way, before finally plopping down on the bed.  
>"I've been ready for this for a long time," I said. He smiled and walked over to the bed…<br>_**End Flashback: **

"Daphne, it's starting in two minutes," Fred said. I shook my head and looked around, Fred's Koenigsegg Agera was parked a couple feet away and we were sitting on the beach. I was encased in Fred's arms and we were lying in the sand, looking up at the sky. I guess my flashback took up the whole drive here.  
>"That night was amazing," I said in a dreamy voice, straining my neck forward and planting a kiss on Fred's neck.<br>"What night?"  
>"When we… you know?" I said, not really sure if I should say the word "sex" out loud or not. I felt his lips caress my cheek and I smiled.<br>"Oh, that night. That was… one of the best nights of my life," he said slowly. I smiled at him and leaned in for kiss. Once our lips met, we heard a boom and saw a purple flash. We pulled away and saw a shower of purple sparks in the sky. Then a burst of blue and white went up and exploded out in all directions, followed by many other explosions of colors. About thirty minutes of this went on until it became absolutely silent. I pulled out my iPhone; it was 10:30, meaning that the fireworks were done for this year.  
>"It's over," I said. Fred sighed and released me from his embrace, allowing me to stand up. I walked over to his car and waiting for him to get up and follow me, but he just sat there and stared straight ahead.<br>"You coming, Freddie?" I asked. He shook his head no and turned around to face me.  
>"Let's stay here for a few more minutes. Is that okay with you?" He questioned me. I nodded and went back over to him; he opened his arms and then wrapped them around me, slightly rocking me back and forth as he brushed his lips across my cheek. I looked up into the sky and was surprised to see a small blimp slowly flying over the horizon with words scrolling across it. It was one of those blimps that have digital text on it.<br>"Look at that Freddie," I said, pointing to the blimp. We kept staring at it, and it seemed to get close and closer to us. There were words being scrolled across it in purple.  
>"It says something," I whispered, squinted to read it.<br>"Tell me what it says," Fred said while I continued to squint. After a minute, I could finally read the sentence and I gasped. It said **"Will you marry me Daphne?"  
><strong>I looked at Fred, tears forming in my eyes. This couldn't be for me, could it? There must be some other girl named Daphne at this beach.  
>Fred dug around in his pocket and pulled out a diamond engagement ring that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.<br>"Daphne Ann Blake, will you marry me?" he asked simply, looking into my eyes. I shook my head yes as happy tears started to slowly pour down my cheeks. Fred gently grabbed my hand and slid the ring onto my engagement finger.  
>"I love you, Daphne," he said in a sweet and truthful voice.<br>"I love you, too, Freddie," I whispered. Our lips met and we shared a tender kiss that sent tingles through my body. This was, _by far_, the best Fourth of July _ever! _**  
><strong>

** Hey guys! Sorry I'm one day late on posting this! Last night was the Fourth of July and out city was having our Fireworks show and I got this little idea from it!  
>I've been in my chair all day long working on this story and my back hurts really bad right now! I've been kinda anxious to play some Call of Duty Black Ops today, so the best of my abilities might have not been completely used, so I'm sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review! Oh, and have you guys seen any pictures of the Koenigsegg Agera 2011? That car is SEXY! You should look it up on Google Images, I want that car! (BTW, I pictured his car white).<br>I don't own Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.  
>Thank you for reading!<br>-FraphneAddict  
><strong>


	2. Info Change

**Chapter 2: Info. Change**

I received a review from 'JoeK,' informing me that Crystal Cove is not in the state of Ohio; I thought that the state where Crystal Cove is was never listed anywhere, so I just decided to make the state be Ohio, like it was for Coolsville, but then I checked out Scoobypedia and found out that Crystal Cove is located in either Maine or California. So, I think that California, to me personally, is more likely where Crystal Cove is. So, since I don't really know how to change the text after you've uploaded the story, I decided the easiest way would be to say this in a chapter 2. I'm sorry if you got your hopes and thought I decided to add more to the story because I'm not, but there are more Fraphne stories on the way, I promise you that.  
>So yeah, Crystal Cove is either in the state of California or Maine, so in the story how it says that the fireworks are lit out on a small island in the middle of Lake Eerie, just change that to the Pacific Ocean, and if I mentioned Ohio in there, just pretend it says California.<p>

Also, 'JoeK' said that Fred's car should have been the Mystery Machine instead of the Koenigsegg Agera 2011, I thought of that when I started writing the story, but then I thought I'd give it a little twist and have it be a sports car. Here's a fact that I got from this website about the car's price. My dreams of getting that car are over : **The new 2011 Koenigsegg Agera R price starts at** **approximately $1,410,380. It makes the new Koenigsegg Agera R the most expensive car in the world. **And yep, Fred's dad, Mayor Jones, bought it for him. Let's say that maybe he felt a little guilty about taking Fred from Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, so he decided to buy the most expensive car in the world, which is Swedish, BTW.  
>Here's the website for that sexy car that I want: .com  
>Just copy and paste it into your browser or just type in Koenigsegg and it'll be the first website that pops up (well, if you're using Google, it will).<p>

Much love,  
>-FraphneAddict <p>


End file.
